


关于我们的爹地和麻蜜

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 只是为了满足自己和姐妹的一点小幻想，女鹅粉的天堂





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky生病的消息传来时，Steve刚刚结束任务。孩子们在电话里叽叽喳喳的叙述让他头晕脑胀。Steve知道女孩们很慌张，毕竟Bucky作为一个强大的omega几乎没有病过，连他也心急如焚，但是作为孩子们的爸爸，Bucky的alpha，他也只能强迫自己冷静下来。 

 

Steve跑的很快，他想念Bucky和孩子们，同时担心Bucky的身体，他责备自己不能在这个时候守在他们身边。 

 

突然Steve看见离家不远处的草坪上有两个靠在一起的小身影——Kobik和Meredith。小姑娘们是怕黑的，但是她们在等他回家，Steve走过去轻轻地抱起两个打瞌睡的小家伙。Kobik警惕的睁开眼睛，是Daddy！ 

 

“Daddy！papa他......” 

“OK甜心，别着急，我回来了，我们现在回家。” 

 

当他们走进家门时，扑面而来的牛奶味刺激的他差点没抱稳刚睡醒的Meredith。 

 

Bucky发情了。 

 

孩子们没有分化，不知道发生了什么，Steve有点脸红，他和巴基在一起这么久了，七个甜美可爱的女儿，但是每到这个时候，他还是变成16岁的布鲁克林小伙子。 

 

Sweetie坐在客厅里，心不在焉的摇着Christina的摇篮，看到Steve回来了，直直的冲过去抱住他的腿，好吧，这个也吓的不轻。 

 

“好了乖女孩，没有事的，好吗，别怕。” 

 

他走进房间，看着面色潮红的Bucky哭笑不得的被快哭出来的Jacinda按在床上休息，Joe心疼的擦着Bucky额头上的汗，Chiara端着热水站在床边焦急的发抖。Steve抱着Meredith坐到床边，Bucky摸了摸小姑娘微凉的脸蛋。 

 

果然把她们吓到了，Steve对上了Bucky揶揄的眼神，愧疚一笑，Steve安慰的拍了拍Chiara的脑袋，接过Joe的毛巾。 

 

“去休息吧，Daddy会‘照顾’好papa的，放心。” 

 

Steve咬住重了“照顾”，被Bucky掐了一下腰，还是这么没正形，Bucky软绵绵的瞪了一眼Steve。 

 

等女孩们都出去了，Joe还贴心的关上了门。 

 

Steve如愿以偿的吻上了爱人的唇，Bucky没好气的推开他，“别带坏孩子们。” “她们不知道的。” 

 

Steve含住Bucky的唇，抚摸着他的脖子，瓦坎达的民族服饰给了他最大的便利。Steve把手伸进衣服里，在Bucky的身上游走，突然发现Bucky被沾湿的胸口。 

 

“昂，你知道的，小家伙喝不完。”Bucky拉进了和Steve的距离，眼角的纹路都透着风情，“也许你愿意帮帮我，队长。” 

 

“乐意之至，中士。” 

 

Steve含住挺立的乳尖，揉捏他鼓胀的胸脯，原本结实的胸肌因为生了Christina的原因变得柔软，Steve闻着从鼻尖传来的奶味，犹如饥饿的猛兽一般，加重了吮吸的力度。 

 

他的鼻息很沈重，一下一下的喷在Bucky敏感的胸部，弄得本就处于发情期的omega一阵阵的发热，身体空虚的要命。Steve牙齿贴著娇嫩的乳尖却没有向下咬，只一下一下的厮磨，Bucky让他弄的又疼又麻，可偏偏身体却觉得更加的饥渴，终于忍不住扶起Steve的脸颊颤声说道，“Steve……” 

 

“嗯？”慵懒又性感的声音仿佛是从胸膛里发出来的一样，听得Bucky身体颤了颤。 

 

“我......”咬着嘴唇不知道要如何表达自己羞耻的感受，明知道是Steve在使坏，可是真的好想要啊。 

 

谁知道Steve好像看透了Bucky的想法一样，只微挑起眉盯着他坏笑，眼见着那眼睛里的蓝色渐渐幽暗起来，仿佛无尽的黑夜一样，几乎要将Bucky的灵魂吞噬掉。他的心突的跳了一下，禁不住咬着手指转过头，再看下去恐怕自己就忍不住起来扑倒Steve了。 

 

“怎么不说了，Bucky想要什么？”被Steve一激，Bucky盯他的双眼也越发的暗，随即挣扎着将手也伸了下去，摸索着将他制服的腰带解开，从裤缝里探了进去。 

 

好热！手握住性器的前端时，这是第一个感觉。 

 

粗长的性器的贴在Steve的小腹上，前端也粗的要命，当Bucky攥住的时候还不住的晃动，胀的很厉害，几乎能够摸到上面的青筋。知道Steve有多么想要他，所以没再犹豫，手紧紧的握著粗大的棒身上下撸动起来。 

 

Steve先是微微诧异，而后给了Bucky一个“我很满意”的眼神，嘴巴转而含住了另一侧的乳尖，大力的吮吸。 

 

“唔……”敏感的乳尖带来的快感让Bucky禁不住叹息，Steve坏心的以牙齿扯住粉头，向上拉扯，过于刺激的对待让他禁不住挺身颤抖，小腹一阵瑟缩，挺立的性器前端喷出浊液，手上的动作也一下子加重。 

 

Steve闷哼一声，开始大口大口吮吸起爱人的乳房，那样的感觉好像连乳尖都要被吸下来一样，细腻的乳肉被含在Steve的嘴间，吮吸、拉扯、摩擦，Bucky只觉得身子越来越热，身下的感受也越来越明显。 

 

身体里好像只剩下被玩弄的乳尖和空虚的下身，快乐越堆越高，将刚刚高潮过的身体绷得紧紧的，Bucky终于在Steve狠劲咬住红肿的乳尖时，下身颤抖着到达高潮了。 

 

两只手无助的抓住身下的床单，柔软的身体一阵阵的收缩，扭动著的双腿被Steve坏心的拉开，有大量的蜜汁随著我的动作流淌出来，身下，已经湿了一大片。 

 

等Bucky终于从高潮中恢复，睁开眼睛的时候，Steve看着他凑过来交换了一个深吻。 

 

“嗯……要你，Stevie……”Bucky眯起眼睛说道，因为刚刚高潮过后没什么力气，说出来的声音吓人的软糯。Bucky故意的抬起膝盖，坏心的一下一下蹭着Steve的肉囊。 

 

Steve无奈的瞪了一眼挑逗的某人，他不想吗？他该死的想要Bucky，但是他们的第七个小家伙才出生不久，Bucky的身体需要静养，谁知道会碰上发情期呢。 

 

“小坏蛋，等你身体养好了，看我怎么操你！” 

 

Steve咬牙切齿的看着没有自制力的爱人，可以处于发情期的omega哪里忍得了，Bucky终于忍不住动了杀手！他起身抓住了粗大的肉棒，抬起眼睛巴巴的望着Steve，“要啦，要你Stevie，到这里。”低下头看着自己湿成一片的下身，惹得Steve呼吸一滞。 

 

房间外的女孩们也没有去睡觉，穿着睡衣坐在客厅里，气氛安静的不像话。 

 

终于Kobik踢了踢Jacinda的脚。 

 

“Daddy和papa......” 

“别问我，我什么都不知道，我还小，听不懂。” 

“你能不知道？” 

“......Daddy说的，我们不知道。” 

众人：“......” 

 

微暗的房间里面，赤身裸体的Bucky手握著Steve的性器，抬起眼睛，痴迷又渴望的看着他的脸。Steve的脸上没有什表情，柔和似水的目光渐渐的暗了下来，中间那点亮光却越来越盛，等到他嘴角微微挑起的时候Bucky就知道，成了。 

 

柔软的身体被Steve扶着放倒，他依旧觉得不放心，将一个枕头放在Bucky的腰下面，手握住一边的小腿抬起来，扯得下身大大的敞开，Bucky难耐的哼了一声，咬着唇湿漉漉的看着他。 

 

“哦，天哪，宝贝你太诱人了，你永远这么甜。” 

Steve吻着他的脖子，另外一只大手已经来到身下，在湿热的穴口不轻不重的搓弄。 

 

被蜜汁打湿的小穴早就空虚的要命，Steve却像惩罚似的，看似随意的搓弄，实际上次次都钳制到Bucky敏感的地方。手指每次向上提的时候，中指有意无意的加大力道，抠进小花瓣中间那水嫩敏感的缝隙，手掌也死死按压住上面，敏感到极点的花豆即便被花瓣包裹在里面，这样的力道和角度也让Bucky受不了。所以搓弄了不到几下，Bucky就禁不住缠着Steve的身体开始呻吟起来。 

 

“嗯……S、Steve……我……唔……”Steve的力道越来越大，Bucky几乎无法成句，又不敢大叫，怕吵醒去睡觉的小女孩们，只能随着他的动作闷哼。 

 

“怎么，受不住了，要我操你吗？”Steve说话的时候声音性感得要命，Bucky颤巍巍的抬起长睫，果然，他的性器已经紫硬挺立，比起刚才已然胀大了一圈。 

 

“要，嗯……Steve……快……”没有被钳制的小腿因为下身的酥麻快意扭动，Steve眸光一暗，拉着他的腿抬到一边，府身压下来。 

 

“待会要是不舒服就喊停。”他眼睛望着身下的人，Bucky抬眼看去，Steve的额头已经微微闪著些汗珠，Bucky一把扯住男人，与他深吻起来。 

 

“待会要是不舒服就喊停。”他眼睛望着身下的人，Bucky抬眼看去，Steve的额头已经微微闪著些汗珠，Bucky一把扯住男人，与他深吻起来。 

“好的……”Bucky含糊不清的字节被Steve吞进嘴里，热热的性器已经顶在了小穴口上。心下一颤，已经有蜜水迫不及待的泄露出来，因为小口被微微撑开，一下子都激在肉棒头上，Steve哼了一声，随便便促狭道，“这么着急？” 

Bucky拿手遮住了发红的脸，Steve看着他害羞的样子，眼中情欲大盛，握着Bucky的手一下紧了紧，身下的人吃痛哼了一声，还没等反应过来，Steve粗大的性器前端插进了小穴里面，两个人几乎同时满足的叹息。 

彻骨的酥麻让Bucky全身颤抖，Steve却缓慢的抽出，刚刚还被粗大撑到极限的内壁一下子失去快乐，Bucky不自觉的叹息一声，可这“唉”字还没说出口，那粗大却再一次撞了进来，“呃…啊……”   
他死死的抓住身下的床单，缠着身体呻吟出声，一不小心呻吟声音有点大，Bucky吓得得身体一紧，死死的咬住了自己的手背。 

Bucky希望Steve给自己的更多，可是Steve怕自己伤到爱人的身体，一直缓慢的动作着。 

“动一动Steve，这样很难受啊。”一面坏心的缩了缩下身，Steve身体随之猛的一僵，喉咙中发出一声让Bucky心动的喘息，随后竟两手抓住了他的双腿向两边一拉，性器猛地插了进去。 

突如其来的刺激让Bucky低声尖叫，Steve的性器已经插到了小穴深处的子宫口边，还坏心的搅在里面，一下一下的轻轻磨著那片软肉，Bucky咬着牙仰头颤抖，手指死死的抓住Steve的背，两只脚的脚指头都蜷缩起来，好痒，身体里面好像有很多人在挠着痒，舒服的要命，却想要更多。 

Steve似乎知道他的心思，缓慢的将肉棒抽了出去，突然而至的空虚让紧紧吊著的心缓缓放下，还没等松过气，性器再一次插了进来，Bucky躬身颤抖，Steve的动作虽轻却触到最痒处，弄得很是舒服。 

粗大的性器一次一次捣入紧致多汁的小穴中，将Bucky分泌出的汁液都挤出来，饱满的肉囊随著动作撞击在高抬起的小屁股上，发出“啪啪”的淫靡声响。 

三两次过后Bucky就有些不行了，身体一阵阵的开始颤抖，小穴也开始猛烈的收缩，Steve抱着流泪的爱人，轻轻舔舐他颈后的腺体，alpha温柔的信息素环绕着颤抖中的omega，两人一起到达了高潮。 

“别动，你要喝水我去拿。”   
“不是，要给Christina喂奶了。” 

Steve看着Bucky袒露的胸脯，眼睛眯了眯。把正要起身的爱人再次压在身下。 

“孩子大了，她可以喝羊奶了。”Steve指的是三个月大的Christina。 

“噗，你在吃自己女儿的醋吗？Rogers先生？”   
“是的，四倍醋力，Rogers太太。” 

楼下客厅里的女孩们，对父母在楼上搞出的大动静很是无语。Chiara向Meredith和Joe努努嘴。 

“10美金，还要一个小时。”   
“你低估Daddy了，10美金，两个小时。”   
“考虑一下papa的因素，一个半小时，我压15。” 

Sweetie撇了一眼在摇篮里扭动的Christina：“我应该喊papa给她喂点吃的吗？” 

Kobik：“随你，不过我们家瓜子盾去哪了？”   
Sweetie：“......当我没问。”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve给自己放了两年的假，义正言辞的表示百岁老人也要回去照顾老婆孩子，面对队友们的白眼，Steve表示自己也很遗憾，但是家里的小调皮蛋们Bucky管不过来，一定要他来。 

 

“你猜Rogers家最大的调皮蛋是谁呢？“Nat看着Steve远去的背影，戳了戳旁边的Sam。 

 

“我不想猜。“Sam面无表情的回答他。 

 

他们看不到背过他们之后Steve咧到耳根的嘴角，两年的假期，家里最小的Christina也准备上小学了，而Bucky肚子里的小家伙应该也会在咿咿呀呀的跟在姐姐们屁股后面到处跑了，Steve很爱他和Bucky的宝贝儿们，但是他也想要和Bucky度过二人世界什么的，他们可以带着Bucky去看海去看大峡谷，去一切可以让Bucky靠在他身上笑的地方。 

 

“嗨，Daddy！“Steve稳稳的接住放学回家扑向他怀里的Sweetie，“嗨，我的甜心，今天在学校过的好吗？“牵着女儿回家的Steve心情越发的好。 

 

“好极了，你刚刚笑的那么开心是在想papa吗？“ 

“你知道的太多了。“ 

”这没什么，毕竟我都上初中了。“ 

 

Rogers家的女孩们再一次把哭笑不得的Bucky按在床上休息，对他隆起的肚子有点慌张，Kobik揽着靠着她的腿打瞌睡的Christina，向旁边搅手指的Joe眨眨眼，Joe站在床边看着那个危险区域，想多点什么。 

 

“额......她......“Joe盯着Bucky的肚子，又看了看他的脸，”辛苦了，papa。“ 

 

Bucky眼角温柔的纹路因为Joe的话变得更深了，他向后面的Kobik招招手，抓住女孩们的手，包括迷迷糊糊的Christina，放在自己柔软的肚子上。他明显感觉到Kobik和Joe僵了一下。 

 

“感受一下，我们家的新成员。“Bucky歪头看着女儿们，“姐姐们要不要给她取个名字呢？”女孩们心动的点点头，这时一个急吼吼的小身影扑向了床上的Bucky。 

 

“papa！I miss you sooooo much！” 

 

Chiara跑过来拥抱Bucky，却细心的避开他的肚子，Bucky眯着眼睛擦着她额头的汗，“今天放学的很晚？” 

 

“Chiara被留校打扫卫生哦。”后面进来的Jacinda笑的幸灾乐祸，无视Chiara抗拒的眼神挤开她抱住了Bucky的手臂，“Miss you，papa。” 

 

Meredith把两个献宝的妹妹领了出去，然后向刚刚进屋的Steve眨了眨眼睛，Kokib和Joe捂着嘴笑，一人给风尘仆仆的Daddy一个欢迎吻就出去了，Steve抓起抱着Bucky的脖子蹭来蹭去的Christina塞进Sweeit怀里，在大女儿的白眼中关上了房门。 

 

”小家伙们是不是懂的太多了？” 

 

Bucky看着叉腰的Steve，咯咯的笑出声，Steve翻身撑住身体压在Bucky身上，眼神警告。可是Bucky完全停不下来，他的小Stevie太可爱了，Steve惩罚似的咬了一口Bucky的鼻子，Bucky身体散发的奶香味让他一路的疲惫消失殆尽。 

 

“不笑了，嗯，真的不笑了。”Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，他能感觉到Steve正撒娇似的的蹭着他的腺体，“你怎么回事，Rogers先生，跟自己三岁的女儿吃醋？” 

 

Steve尴尬的停住了动作，这个时候要挽回他在Bucky心中的形象，只能用最直接的方法了。 

 

他含住Bucky丰润的唇，像咂糖果一样舔弄，事实上他的Bucky比糖果甜的多，他像熟透了的浆果，每时每刻都是那么诱人。Steve解开他的衣服，吻上那光滑的脖子，Bucky拉住他的手放到自己的穴口，那里湿了一片，Steve吻了吻Bucky湿润的眼睛，怀孕之后的Bucky总是容易流眼泪，即使知道是生理原因，Steve依旧心疼的无以复加。 

 

“辛苦了，Buck，我爱你。” 

 

Bucky给他的回应是狠狠的吻住他，能跟Steve一起孕育小孩是一件幸福的事，好吧，想想女孩们和Steve如出一辙的担心，其实家里觉得不紧张的只有他一个人吧。 

 

“我要你Steve，已经五个月了，今天你逃不掉的。”Bucky俏皮的眨眨眼，手臂已经紧紧的抱住住了丈夫的腰。Steve无奈的笑着，逃？他才是疯狂想要Bucky的那个，Bucky怀孕的前三个月房间里面都是他香甜的信息素，Steve四倍自制力完全不够用，他基本上不敢进房间，每晚在沙发上默默失眠，孩子们甚至以为他们吵架了。 

 

“你也是，宝贝儿，你今天逃不掉了。” 

 

Steve褪尽Bucky的衣服，呼吸着他身上特有的乳香的味道，舌尖在他乳尖的和乳晕上舔刮，细细品味着那种柔软的感觉，舔着乳尖上粗糙的肉纹，吸吮着他乳晕上颗颗肉粒，不断有甘甜的乳汁从乳尖处流出，Steve开始大口大口地吮吸。 

 

“唔，Steve......” 

 

胸部的疼痛与快感如海水一样袭来，Bucky被刺激的头晕脑胀，而Steve的手指已经插进了他流水的肉穴慢慢抽动了起来。 

 

“快一点，快一点……啊……”Bucky已经无法忍受这样的慢慢的折磨，身子因为得不到更多想要的东西而饥渴万分，Steve似乎非常满意他这样直白的需要，话音刚落，手指便快速的插拔起来，耳边全变成小穴里的水溅出来的声音 。 

 

“啊……Steve……”太快了，小穴被磨得好热，好痒，Bucky抑制不住的娇喘连连，下身本能的紧缩，挤压着手指已获得更多的快乐。而后Steve稍稍慢了一些，用两根手指插入了里面。 

 

Bucky的身体渐渐的紧绷起来，喘息已经变成了分不出是哀求还是快乐到极致的低泣，眼角有泪珠缓缓的渗出，积累了很多次、随着Steve的撩拨掌控上升下降再上升的快感，已经渐渐的聚集到最顶端。要到了！Bucky剧烈的颤抖起来，一股液体无法抑制的从小穴口喷射而出，溅湿了Steve的手，好多，有好多水……Bucky的手紧紧的抓住他的胳膊，因高潮而无法发出声音，只有嫣红的小口大大的张着，一丝粘稠的液体从口中缓缓流出，他的脑中一片空白，只知道Steve的手还在自己身体里面。 

 

“想要更多吗？Bucky。” 

 

Bucky点点头，心中的欲望不言而喻，身体刚刚经过高潮的洗礼，敏感而渴求的等待着那沉重的一击。Steve的性器已经代替手指抵到那里了。 

 

“Bucky想它了么，喜欢它么？” 

 

“好喜欢……最喜欢……”带着娇嫩的声音，Bucky柔声哀求着说出了这样的话，Steve的双臂顿时一紧，粗大的性器将Bucky下面狠狠的贯穿了！ 

 

Steve身体里似有无尽的力气，他避开Bucky的肚子，在汁水充盈的肉穴里来回插动。Bucky被他折腾的快要昏倒，他却仍然能架着他的腿来回抽插。等Steve终于低哼着在Bucky体内喷射出粘腻的液体时，他已经没有一点力气了，全身都渗出了汗液，身上淡淡的乳香味和Steve的味道结合在一起，散发着无辜的淫靡味道。 

 

粗大的性器在体内一波波的喷射出液体后，终于从紧咬的穴里拔了出来。刚刚含着粗大的小穴从大到小渐渐无力的合拢，Bucky被插到高潮的身体一下一下的收缩，过了很久还缓不过来，怀孕的omega的高潮时间很长，Steve心疼的捏着他酸痛的腿，射入体内的白色液体连同小洞吐出的东西齐齐挤了出来，沿着穴口缓缓的流出。 

 

Steve吻了吻Bucky起伏的肚子，脸贴着他的肚皮，脸上的微笑怎么也藏不住，Bucky抚上他的脸，Steve亲了亲他的手心。 

 

“一直盯着我看，嗯？”Steve上前搂着Bucky疲软的身体，“在想什么？” 

 

“想宝宝的名字，Molly，海的女儿。”Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，“她会有想你一样蓝色的海一样的眼睛。”Steve又吻上了Bucky的唇，带着满满的幸福。 

 

“Holle？额，papa，你说你邀请了新邻居共进晚餐，所以我们是不是应该，准备一下.”Meredith在门外语速飞快的说完要说的话，然后小心翼翼的加了一句，“我，打扰你们了吗？” 

 

“没有，亲爱的，无事发生。” 

“......okay.” 

 

新邻居是从纽约搬来的夫妇，他们都是演员，那家的alpha性格非常活泼，拍胸大笑的样子非常有感染力，如果不是Steve发现他也喜欢拍别人的胸的话。他的妻子非常安静乖巧的样子，漂亮的东欧omega和Bucky很有话聊。 

 

Chris抱着他们的女儿Enid，小家伙亮亮的银色眼睛和圆圆的脸像极了他的papa。Chiara爬上沙发好奇的打量她。 

“你没有兄弟姐妹吗？”   
“没有，我们家只有我一个。”   
“哦天哪，你的Daddy和papa平时都不，嗯哼？”   
“什么？” 

Steve及时捂着了Chiara的嘴，他们家的小调皮蛋果然懂的太多了，Chris没形象的大笑，Enid想了一会，皱起的眉毛舒展了。 

“上次，我看见在厨房......”刚刚还在笑的人尴尬的捂住了女儿的嘴，Bucky和Sebastian看着他们这边的互动也忍不住红了脸。 

晚上回家的路上，Chris抱着睡着的Enid，牵着Sebastian的手，“你好像很喜欢他们家的氛围，是不是Sebby？” 

“很热闹，我们家只有Enid，希望她不会觉得寂寞，像我一样。”Sebastian苦笑。Chris把爱人揽入怀中，他和Seb都很忙，见面的时间都很少，Enid已经五岁了，他们甚至没有机会给她添个弟弟或者妹妹。 

“我们再生一个，好不好Seb，等你工作稳定下来我们生一个橄榄球队，不能比Steve他们家差。” 

“...是美国...队长。” 

“嘿，甜心，刚刚夸你Daddy我的时候你怎么没醒呢？”小Enid搂住Chris的脖子又睡了过去，Sebastian看着父女俩的互动，也许，生一个橄榄球队也不是什么难事，不是吗？


End file.
